


Brother, Do You Still Believe in One Another?

by archeoptah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: — Иди спать, Сэмми. Тебе не обязательно нянчиться со мной.— Да-да, но я хочу остаться здесь.Дин смотрит на пустой стул в углу комнаты, обратно на Сэма:— Там? — тон его голоса изменяется, совсем ненамного, оставаясь грубым, но теперь в нем есть и мягкие нотки.— Ближе... Если позволишь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother, Do You Still Believe in One Another?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651078) by [jojothecr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr). 



> Примечание Автора: Название взято из песни Avicii — Hey Brother.  
> Примечание переводчика: Так как у оригинального текста отсутствовало описание, я сделала им случайно выбранные предложения. Хорошо, не совсем случайно :з  
> Огромная просьба указывать на недочеты/ошибки/несоответствия с оригиналом, если таковые найдете.

Сэм просыпается от звуков рвотных позывов — тяжелые, сухие, они проникают через полуприкрытую дверь ванной Дина, болезненные и слабые.  
Дин стоит на коленях на плиточном полу, он бос, а из одежды — лишь тонкая рубашка, насквозь промокшая от пота; над головой его — слишком яркий светильник. Дрожа — зубы стучат, — он подается вперед, и его рвёт водой и слюной — в желудке уже ничего не осталось. По спине его пробегает крупная дрожь.  
Гамбургер и картошка были не лучшим выбором. Сэм не знал, что демоны не едят, что демон Дин не будет есть с таким же аппетитом, как сам Дин. Возможно, это большее, чем просто тошнота — яд, оставленный демоном, печать зла. Дин нуждается в пище, но не может удержать ее в себе, совсем ничего. Все выходит обратно в течение нескольких минут, и бисквиты тоже, даже что-то простое и безобидное, как вода. Сэм думал, _надеялся_ , что все закончилось, но он ошибался.  
Сгорбившись, с хриплым вздохом Дин вытирает рот краем рубашки. Спешно отводит взгляд, заметив Сэма. Чувство вины, сожаление и бесконечный поток извинений застыли на его губах, но так и остались не произнесенными. Все произошедшее еще слишком свежо, слишком бесформенно, чтобы сформулировать хоть что-то.

Сэм передает ему стакан охлаждённой колы, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Дина, подрагивающими и мертвенно-холодными, и поддерживает стакан, пока Дин, томимый жаждой, не делает пару маленьких глотков. Несколько капель окрашенной воды проливаются, соскользнув с его нижней губы, и замирают на подбородке, прозрачные, упрямые. Сэм стирает их большим пальцем и ненадолго задерживает его на подбородке брата. Кожа Дина теплая, даже слишком, правда, почти что горячая и влажная от пота и слез. Его глаза темны, но больше не черны, взгляд не пустой, а просто потухший. Он уходит от прикосновения; слабо, пошатываясь, пытается встать, сбрасывает руки Сэма, когда тот пытается помочь, и опирается на стену, собираясь с силами.

Когда Дин чистит зубы, Сэм поддерживает его под левый локоть, готовый подставить грудь для опоры. Дину это не нравится, но он больше не оказывает сопротивления. Он вытирает рот полотенцем и поднимает взгляд вверх, на зеркало перед собой. Сэм ловит его взгляд, удивленный и смущенный, испуганный и виноватый. Дин выглядит намного старше, старым, как отдаленная версия самого себя, иссушенная и истощенная, которой не хватает терпеливого и заботливого отношения. 

— Как ты? — Сэм проводит пальцем по внутренней стороне руки Дина, гладкой, бледной. По метке Каина в форме челюсти, по зверю внутри. Кончик указательного пальца проходит по ее неровному контуру и коже Дина. Метка все еще припухшая, выглядит свежей, как только что сделанная татуировка — пульсирующая боль и содранная кожа. Этот этап жизни Дина еще не закончен, еще далек от завершения. На руке Дина рваная рана, даже несколько, одни поверхностные, другие пугающе глубокие. И все на фоне большого синяка нездорового сине-фиолетового цвета. Слишком много уколов. И Сэм был слишком зол, слишком напуган и слишком переполнен чувствами, чтобы быть аккуратным, чтобы думать о рваных ранах и последующих за ними болезненных ощущениях. Утром все будет болеть еще сильнее.  
— Имею в виду, помимо очевидного.

— Устал, — говорит Дин, шепчет, его голос тусклый и сухой, утомленный, горло саднит от царапин. — Просто... устал, — и еще множество всего, что он не признает. 

Сэм оттягивает его от раковины, мягко, но настойчиво:  
— Давай, пойдем отдохнем.

Развернувшись, Дин выворачивается из захвата. Он вновь прислоняется к раковине, слегка сползает по ней, словно стоять прямо слишком изнурительно, и кладет руку на грудь Сэма, раскрытой ладонью прямо над сердцем. Прикосновение холодное, но легкое, едва ощутимое. Так или иначе, Сэм дергается — слишком быстрые рефлексы подталкивают его, быстрее реальности, быстрее, чем его остановит доверие. Он видит замешательство в глазах Дина, на мгновение — даже обиду, прежде чем понимает и возвращает его руку обратно. 

— Я причинил тебе вред? — спрашивает Дин, не подразумевая настоящее время. — Физический?  
— Нет, все хорошо.  
— Уверен?  
— Я в порядке, Дин, — кажется, улыбнуться никак не возможно, но Сэм пытается. — Только побит. Не беспокойся.

Кресло может быть объектом культурного наследия, древним и ценным деревянным изделием, но удобнее оно от этого не станет. Сэм даже не понимает, как умудрился в нем заснуть, но как-то это сделал, потому что когда с другого конца комнаты доносится слабый, задушенный голос Дина, его вытягивает из кошмара. Даже не столько из сна, как из воспоминаний, ярких воспоминаний недавних событий, тьмы и крови.

— Сэм? — Дин не спит, не выглядит, как раньше. Он сидит на краю кровати в тусклом свете ночника, склонив голову и поставив локти на колени. Он внезапно столь пугающе спокоен и безобиден, не сопротивляется впервые за, должно быть, многие недели.  
Сэм подходит к брату — все тело ломит при каждом движении — и опускается на колени возле него, касаясь его щеки, чтобы проверить температуру. Он все еще мокрый от пота и слишком теплый, но не такой горячий, как раньше. Его руки и губы подрагивают, челюсти плотно сжаты. Сэму хочется знать, обычный ли это озноб, вызванный сильным приступом тошноты, или что-то более серьезное, имеющее темную природу. 

— В чем дело? Тебя снова тошнит?  
— Нет, — Дин поднимает взгляд на Сэма, кладет руку поверх его, которой тот все еще касается его щеки, накрывая холодными пальцами пальцы брата. Склоняет голову набок — лишь намек на движение, — прикрыв глаза, словно жаждет прикосновения, самого простого касания.  
— Сэмми, прости.

Сэм изо всех сил старается не вздрогнуть от этого уменьшительного прозвища, прежде такого знакомого и невинного. Это не так-то просто, потому что демон Дин использовал его, чтобы насмехаться над Сэмом, издеваться над ним, играть на всех чувствах — любви, раздражении, беспокойстве, дружелюбии — каждое слово тому свидетель, но сейчас Дин говорит это так, как делал это всегда. С нежностью и заботой, шутливо подкалывая.

Сэм проводит пальцем по щеке Дина — небольшой намек на ласку — и, когда Дин выпрямляется, убирает руку и отодвигается.  
— Это не был ты.  
— Я пытался тебя убить. Я _хотел_ тебя убить.  
— Не ты. _Он_.  
— Но _он_ — все еще я. Возможно, более темная, извращенная противоположная версия меня без моральных принципов. Но все равно _я_.  
— Нет.  
— Как ты можешь быть столь уверен?  
— Потому что я тебя знаю... Потому что мне нужно верить, что мой собственный брат не ненавидит меня так сильно, чтобы захотеть убить.

Монстр, недуг — Сэм может принять это, ложь на лжи, и допустить. Не забыть, но простить. Но не сомнения в том, что... _возможно_. Может быть, демон, который забрал душу его брата, просто был честнее, чем Дин мог быть сам когда-либо; вскормленный плохими воспоминаниями, такими живыми и отчётливыми, настолько реальный без барьера эмоций и социальных ограничений. Годами наблюдая за Дином, за обоими братьями, мечтами, в которые тот перестал верить после всемирной битвы, крови отца, брата, собственной. После пути, поглощенного тьмой и двигающимися тенями, после тоннеля, ведущего в ад.  
— Сэм... Ты же знаешь, я не хочу.  
Сэм кивает, медленно, но уверенно:  
— Знаю.

— Иди спать, Сэмми. Тебе не обязательно нянчиться со мной.  
— Да-да, но я хочу остаться здесь.  
Дин смотрит на пустой стул в углу комнаты, обратно на Сэма:  
— Там? — тон его голоса изменяется, совсем ненамного, оставаясь грубым, но теперь в нем есть и мягкие нотки.  
— Ближе... Если позволишь.

Сэм не понимает, как демон мог это упустить. _Их_. Столь пикантный момент, восхитительный в своей неправильности, искушение, перед которым они оба не устояли много лет назад. Только это действительно могло сломить его, заставить сомневаться в каждом прикосновении и поцелуе. Заставить пытаться понять, где кончается увеселение демона и начинается отвращение самого Дина, если демон Дин хотел больше, чем Дин Сэма решится когда-либо озвучить, даже подумать. Сэм всегда сопротивлялся этому, возмущенный, но не мог прекратить этого, не навсегда. Он боялся, что у демона не останется колебаний Дина и ни одного из его принципов, что ложь демона будет истиной, в которую верил Сэм.

Движение губ Дина, когда он немного приподнимает уголки, выглядит почти как улыбка.


End file.
